Strength is in Family
by BellaRose97
Summary: Family day went differently than we all thought. Lies and secrets have been revealed! Unexpected people show up and love is thrown into the balance!


(Mal P.O.V)

As Queen Leah continued on her rant I was beginning to get pissed it is literally her fault that my mother cursed her daughter and she's acting like she's the victim! "My daughter was raised by fairies! Her first words her first steps I missed it all" I could hear the heartbreak in her voice but I could honestly care less. " Look Queen Leah quit acting like this is all my fault you brought this on yourself by being a bitch!" Everybody within hearing distance became glaringly quite I felt my friends step up behind me in a show of unification. " What are you talking about?" Chad sneered.

I threw my arms up in the air in exasperation I could feel the "are you stupid" looks from my friends behind me " She could've invited my mom to the damn christening she might have been loud and drunk and obnoxious but she wouldn't have done that fucking curse, also dumbass the curse wasn't going to be enacted until Auroras sixteenth birthday! They could have easily raised her on their own! They allowed their fear to control them and willingly abandoned her to the fairies!" By the time I was finished I was shouting.

The looks from everyone was getting to be to much as no one is saying anything. Leah looked ready to blow a gasket. As she opened up her mouth to speak a set of new voices rang out " Mal" " Evie" " Jay" " Carlos" I froze I couldn't believe it how the hell did they get off the island? All four of us plus every "good guy" in the vicinity spun around seeing the three villain kids that had shouted our names "Harry?" "Quincy?" " Harley?" " Guys?" all of our voices rang out with surprise I couldn't believe it he was here I no longer had to pretend I wanted to be with the beast offspring. I took off like a bullet out of a gun the others following me I landed in Harrys arms finally feeling like I was home out of the corner of my eye I could see Evie hugging her little sister trying to find any new marks Jay was doing the same to Harley the daughter of Hades and Carlos was being passed around getting hugs from everybody.

I could feel the"heros" eyes on us. I gripped Harrys hand and turned to see Beast glaring at us " How did you three get off the island?". Quincy hid behind Evie at his threatening tone, Carlos and Harley doing the same with Jay I stood straighter with Harrys arm going from my hand to around my waist. "Villain's Kids have been escaping the island for years beasty boy" Harry spoke his voice deceptively calm I could feel the rage bubbling underneath his skin. " How" came Belles small voice from next to her husband. Evie sighed and face palmed Jay and I rolled our eyes. "When the island was first made by the dwarves they had to have a way to get home at night right? Well they built tunnels under the barrier to do just that. About seventeen years ago a young villain who was wrongly imprisoned found them and helped the children sneak out to Auradon when the isle became to much for them or their parents became to dangerous.

Each time a new child is born on the isle the older ones protect them until we can get them to that particular villain to show them the ways of escaping without parents finding out. " I spoke my voice completely dry. The Auradonians looked scared and like they wanted to ask a ton of questions. Thank God Fairy Godmothers voice rang out from next to Audrey before they could open their mouths to bitch or protest or ask questions or what ever they were going to do.

" If you all have been able to escape all of these years why would you go back?" "Because we couldn't risk our parents finding the caves and getting out themselves we went back to protect you all and ever since we've arrived we have been treated like dirt beneath your shoe, maybe you should look in the mirror for the villains instead of looking at DNA. Some of you are so spoiled you've become evil without even trying" Jay spat the venom in his voice coating every word. I pulled on Harrys hand " Come on lets go" I whispered to our little group before we walked off to the pavilion where I met the beast and his queen earlier leaving the Aurdonians with something to think about.

We each found seats at the tables Me in Harrys lap , Evie on top of the table with Quincy between her legs her head resting on her sisters leg, Harley and Jay in the same position and Carlos on the ground with dude. No one spoke we all just took comfort in being with our family again. We listened as the others went back to being with their families occasionally they would glance at us but no one approached us to try and make things right no one wanted the villains side of the story. We listened to the music being played when the tune changed I started singing anything that came to mind just to have something to do.

( **Mal,** _Harry,_ Evie, _**Jay,**_ _Harley,_ _ **Carlos,**_ Quincy, All, 2 voices)

" **Tomorrow is uncertain who knows what it will bring** " it surprised me when I heard and felt Harrys deep baritone join in

" _But one thing is for sure love with you I have everything_ " he kissed the side of my head

"And happily ever after is the way these stories go" we sang together

" **Used to think that's what I wanted but now I really know, there's no storm we cant outrun** "

" _We will always find the sun_ "

"Leave the past an all it's scars, A happy beginning now is ours"

Harley started in then with us

" _Celebrate together a long time wish come true_ "

" _ **What makes it even better today our story starts a new**_ "

"Let villain's cast their curses"

"We can overcome them all"

"If we all stand strong together"

" _ **There's no way we can fall**_ " I knew everybody could hear us and was staring but I just don't care this is my family and finally we are free and we will bring other kids over where they will be able to be whoever they want to be not villains or heroes just people

"There's no storm we cant outrun we always find the sun leave the past and all it's scares a happy beginning now its ours, if were facing endless night take my hand and join the fight past the clouds well find the stars a happy beginning now its ours, nanannananannanananana there's no storm we cant outrun we will always find the sun leave the past and all it scares a happy beginning now its ours, if were facing endless night take my hand and join the fight past the clouds well find the sun a happy beginning now its ours a happy beginning now is ours." The song finished up and I could feel all eyes on us. "Come on guys lets go back to the dorms and get packed were leaving this hell hole tonight and starting our own life away from villains and heroes" Carlos said we all agreed and got up walking right through the Auradonians letting them see they could no longer get to us we were, are and always will be stronger than them in every way possible. No matter what they would do we will always prevail and come out stronger than ever! We are the Villain Kids, we are born to be evil, we chose our own paths we choose not to be our parents we choose to be us.

Let me know what you think please! This is my first story.


End file.
